bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Friends for Life (Transcript)
Transcript taken from "Friends For Life", Season 1, episode 26, 26th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House and What's That Smell? / Bear Teaches Pip and Pop How to Play with the Bear Coin Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: Oh hi. I was wondering when you were going to get here and you're just in time. Come on in. Hmm. What's that smell? It's you. Ooh, tell me. Pip: Bear, are you sniffing again? Pop: Yeah, are ya'? I think he's sniffing again. Pip: Yeah, he's sniffing again. Bear: Heh heh heh. well, yeah. I was sniffing a little. Bear: Guys, it's okay to disagree. Pip and Pop: But, I wanna do what you wanna do. (gasp) Pip: Oh, you decide. Pop: No, you decide. Pip: Okay. I decide that you decide. Pop: Oh, well then I decide that you decide. Pip and Pop: (gasp) Oh, no! Bear! Bear! What shall we do? Bear talks about what Friends do, Friends For Life (song) and What Do You Think? Bear: Pip and Pop are such great Friends. Yeah, Friends. animated handshake appears in front of [[Bear], forming the word "Friends" below it.] A friend is someone ya' like to be with. It's that simple. And a friend can be anyone you know --- at school, animated school appears, including the Bus. or on your street, animated Car appears passing three houses. or in another country, Earth appears right in front of [[Bear].] or even out of this world. animated UFO appears in front of [[Bear]. There is an alien waving at the audience.] I like jam You like jelly I like ham Ya' think ham's smelly But I like you, I do And you like me You think a rabbit's foot is lucky Me, I find it rather yucky But we're great friends On that, we can agree Biggest bubbles have to pop Ice cream cones, they often drop But our friendship will not stop We're friends for life I like ketchup You like mustard I like pudding You like custard But I like you, it's true And you like me I like cleaning I like dusting I like things You find disgusting But we're great friends On that we can agree Racing horses sometimes stumble Football players sometimes fumble But our friendship will not crumble Friends for life I like odds You like ends But we agree We're best of friends And I like you And you, well, you like me I like naps You say "oh, brother" But we agree We like each other 'Cause you like me No question I like you 'Cause you like me And baby, I love you You know it's true. What Do You Think? What do you like best about having Friends? Treelo Gets Upset Bear: Do you have a friend of mind? Hmm? Treelo: Bear! Bear! Bear: Ojo and Treelo are such good friends. (Ojo opens the backdoor, goes to the refrigerator to get some carrots, Treelo shouts "Ojo!") Bear: (to the audience) They play together all the time. Ojo: Hi, Bear. Hi, Treelo. Well, Got to go. See you later. Bye, Bear. Bye, Treelo. (closes the backdoor) Treelo: No play? Bear: What's up with Ojo? Treelo: Ojo no play. Ojo no play. (to Bear) Bye, Bear. {sadly walks away} Bear: Come on. Let's go see if we could make Treelo feel better. Old Mother Hubbard (Cut to: Upstairs Hallway) Bear: (hollered) Treelo! Where has Treelo gone? (Suddenly, Bear hears a girly laugh offset.) Hey. Did you hear that? (hears someone laughing) That laugh sounds familiar. Do you know who that is? (hears laughing) {Shadow magically appear on the hallway wall} Shadow: Hey, you furry old Bear, ♪ It's me! ♪ Bear: It's Shadow. Shadow, you surprised me. Shadow: (laughs) I did. Bear: Well, Shadow, You were always singing and dancing, What have you been doing today? Shadow: Well, Bear, I've been playing with all my Friends, The sunlight in the attic, The ripples of the pond, and the clouds of the top of the trees. Bear: Wow. Well, Shadow, I was wondering would you tell our Friends a story today? Shadow: Why, I'd love to. It's one of the things I do best. Let me see when can I fancy. Just watch. (glitter shines with five not flute playing) Shadow: Old Mother Hubbard. Old Mother Hubbard: That's me. Shadow: She went to the cupboard. Old Mother: That's my cupboard! Shadow: To fetch her poor dog a bone. *dog barks* But when she got there, the cupboard was bare. Old Mother: Uh-oh. Shadow: And so the poor dog had none. *dog cries* She went to the bakery to buy some bread. Old Mother: Got any bread there and a bone meal? Shadow: But When she came back, the dog was on his head. Old Mother: Ah, that's very good a dog! Shadow: She went to the Grocery to buy some fruit. Old Mother: Ah! What lovely fruit! Oh! Shadow: But when she came back, the dog was playing a flute. Old Mother: Ah, Oh! You go, dog! Go! Shadow: She want to the barbers to buy him a wig. Old Mother: Ah! That red wig could look just stunning from a little dog! How much is it? Shadow: But when she came back, the dog was dancing a jig, the dame made a curtsy, the dog made a bow, the dame said. Old Mother: You lead. Shadow: The dog said. Dog: Bow wow! *They dance with a dog wearing a red wig on his head* (glitter shines) Bear: (laughing) What a great story, Shadow. Old Mother Hubbard sure loves her dog. Shadow: Great friends. Tutter Told Bear About Why Treelo's Upset Tutter: How many times? How many times do I have to say it, Treelo? I am not a Snow Bear. I am a mouse. Tutter the mouse. Treelo: No, no. Tutter Snow Bear. Tutter: Treelo, I don't even look like a Snow Bear. Treelo: Pretend. Tutter: Aw. Ojo Shows Up / Pip and Pop Enter the Kitchen Bear and his Friends see Ojo making friends with Christine {Two carrots lay on a leaf while Ojo sits on a rock with Christine.} Ojo: (to her new rabbit-friend) Oh, go right ahead. It's okay to sniff me. You know, my friend Bear sniffs all the time. It's a very friendly thing to do in the Big Blue House. When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend You don't need a reason why You can Make Yourself a Friend You don't even have to try You can tell each other stories Share a laugh, or play pretend And it all comes true All ya' have to do is just Make Yourself a Friend You can Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend You can share your cheddar cheese And it's great to have a friend When it's time to swing on trees You can climb aboard a pirate ship Sail the Pond from end to end Fly around the moon in an afternoon When You Make Yourself a Friend So just Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend It's the greatest thing of all 'Cause you might just need a friend For a game of basketball Or to look for crumbs in corners Share an ice cream cone and then Open up your door to make room for more Make yourself another Friend You can Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend When You Make Yourself a Friend All: Um, Bear... Bear: Yes? All: Tag! You're It! Luna tells Bear and his Friends about Ojo making friends with Christine / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Kitchen - Night} {Bear and his Friends waving goodbye to Christine.} (Cut to: Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. (enter their balcony) Ah, there she is. It's Luna, our friend, the moon. Hello, Luna. How are you? Luna: Well, Hello, Bear. Hello, Friends. I was just saying hello to all the stars in the night sky? And how were my Friends in The Big Blue House? Bear: Great, Luna. We had a great day. Luna: Really? Bear: Mmm-hmm. But then, I think every day you spend with your Friends is a great day, don't you? Luna: Oh, I know what you mean, Bear and my Friends. Friendship is one of the great things about the world. Bear: True, Luna, true. Luna: With all the hard and difficult things we all have to do, it's nice that there are Friends to make us feel better. Bear: And to play with. Luna: That is so true, Bear and my Friends. And I hope you don't mind me saying, that over all these years that you and I have known each other. Bear: Mmm-hmm. Luna: You have always been a wonderful friend to me too. Bear: Why, thank you, Luna. But then it's easy to be Friends with the Moon. All: (laughing) Luna: Well, it's time for me to join my Friends, the stars and light up the night sky. Bear: Okay, Luna, but before you go, would you join us in a Goodbye Song? Luna: I'd love to, Bear and my Friends. I'd love to. (Bear and Luna sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop join in singing with Bear and Luna) Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: Bye now. (Luna rises and Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop head back to The Attic) Bear: Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh, (turns back on) By the way, this friendly Bear and his friends will be right here, ready to play. Whenever you are. Come back soon. Tutter: Ha, ha. See ya soon. Bear: Bye. (turns back off) Tutter: Bear, can we do it again? Bear: Sure, Tutter, tomorrow.Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Transcripts